


A Very Astute Man

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [156]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amy's Thoughts, Comfort, Comforting Greg Lestrade, Gen, Greg Lestrade & Amy Pond Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Greg is Sweet, Injured Sherlock, Male-Female Friendship, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Worried Amy Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg has always been so much more perceptive than most people give him credit for.





	A Very Astute Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> Ages ago, I answered one of **GlowingMechanicalHeart** 's prompts for " _Amy + Greg L, platonic, coffee, cinnamon_ " and am just now getting around to posting it since I recently found it in my files.

She had to admit, Greg was a very astute person. 

She wouldn't admit that to her boyfriend, of course; Sherlock would scoff and mispronounce his name with anything that remotely was male and started with G and claim that Lestrade was competent. But there was a lot that Greg noticed about a lot of things. Not necessarily the same details Sherlock did that cracked cases, or else Sherlock wouldn't be a consultant, but there were things he picked up on that not all other people she knew did.

For example, the fact she couldn't stand creamer in her coffee; she always took a little bit of milk and a sprinkle of cinnamon into a coffee with more espresso shots than the average human should consume in one day. Or the fact that when she was nervous, she tended to pick at her nails, which is why there happened to be a banana walnut muffin on a plate on her lap that she was picking apart to eat to show she appreciated the gesture.

Or, surprisingly, just how in love with her boyfriend she was.

Mycroft hadn't called her when the accident happened to tell her, Greg had. He'd explained what happened, that the car had been hit in a chase and flipped over and yes, while Sherlock was injured it wasn't life-threatening and he'd been conscious and annoying everyone in earshot making sure his coat wasn't lost because it was important.

And it was Greg that greeted her at Royal London with the coffee and muffin already in hand with an update from the surgeon about the broken leg that they had to take care of that had pierced the skin.

And it was Greg who was sitting there now, entertaining her with stories and keeping her mind off the fact it could have all been worse.

Yes, Greg was _very_ astute, and while it might not always be used in a professional capacity, she was certainly glad he was when it came to how to comfort a friend.


End file.
